Arrangements comprising a cover for a vehicle roof are known in many forms in the prior art. The cover in a closed position closes a roof opening of the vehicle roof. In the case of an opening procedure for releasing the roof opening, a (drive) sliding member is driven toward the rear in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The cover herein, starting from a closed position, is typically displaced toward the rear to an opened position. Deployment means for establishing the releasing or closing, respectively, of the roof opening by means of the cover are provided in lateral regions of the cover.